Summers that have been
by Highland-Spring
Summary: Pippin is growing up and Merry fears he's losing him. Merry finds out the truth in Pippin's odd behaviour and vows to help him-and to get him back. Merry's P.O.V
1. Default Chapter

Summers that have been.  
  
I can't quite remember the day Pippin grew up. See he was always such a "clingy" Hobbit. He'd never leave my side whenever I went to stay. But sometime between his fifteen Birthday and his seventeenth, he changed. He didn't want to see me as much-didn't care for the fact I was ill in bed as much as he would've done. He didn't strive to see me. He didn't particularly feel inclined to see me but more upsettingly, he wondered if seeing me and spending time with me was compulsory.  
  
"He was always such a sweet boy. It's a shame he's gone and changed." My mother said to a dozen other Hobbit-mothers.  
  
It was market day. A wonderful time to exchange gossip and embarrasses your only offspring. My mother smiled at me and then continued discussing Pippin like he was this evil no-good Hobbit who stole treasures and beat other Hobbits up. No matter how distant he seemed from me now, I knew he most certainly was-and never would be-that sort of Hobbit. I spent endless nights wishing he were back. Wishing for the Pippin that constantly craved my attention-even in the dead of night. I wished so much for his little squeak-like cry of protest when I would bat him away and tell him to get some sleep. I even wished for his little pout and tears when he'd fallen and hurt himself. All these emotions he had-and only me that could make it right again. Now he hardly gave me so much as a smile, let alone speak to me. It troubled me to think what he could've gotten himself into. He wasn't the cleverest of Hobbits. In fact he was verging on one of the most stupid. That didn't bother me. It would bother others, I knew-which is why I was so shocked to find out what Pippin had really been up to.  
  
Pippin charged past me. His seventeenth Birthday hadn't been that great, but I went to see him the next day and all I'd received was a quick stare and then a faded "bye" as he left and went out. Seeing him again in Hobbiton, I thought perhaps he'd had a change of heart. No such luck, he practically ignored me as his shoulder jabbed against mine as he past me. I decided that I'd had enough. I was intent on following Pippin to wherever he was in such a hurry to go to but I had to subtle. I didn't want him to know of my doings. Still I followed him to the cornfields where the hay bails were stacked. I watched him jump the fence and check behind him as he started forward. Suddenly he stopped and did a strange thing with his left hand. He raised it to the air and then sort of twisted his wrist around. Then he leant forward and I saw another Hobbit. Pippin whispered something to him-it didn't take a boffin to work out it was some sort of secret password. Still I watched as Pippin dug into his pocket and pulled out some brown paper wrapped around something. I narrowed my eyes as he unwrapped it and to my shock revealed a fresh batch of his father's pipeweed. I nearly gave my cover away as I dropped to my knees in shock, only to receive another surprise as he produced a large canister of drink from his coat pocket. If anyone from Pippin's family found this out he'd be disowned and thrown out! I had to sort this before he ended up causing himself more trouble than it was worth. My first instinct was to go over there right away, but I bettered myself and decided to wait. No wonder he'd been acting so strangely. But the thought worried me that he'd been acting so strangely for so long. Had this really been going on for nearly two years? I was going to find out. And Pippin had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"I don't want to see him. He's boring." Pippin commented. I was stood just outside-he wasn't being very subtle about the fact he didn't want me there.  
  
"Well you've got no choice. Your father and I are going out and your sisters aren't here to look after you. You're not old enough to be left on your own."  
  
I heard Pippin sigh loudly. This was sure to cause an unwanted outburst.  
  
"I'm seventeen! I don't need to be babysat-especially not by Merry."  
  
I heard his mother gasp slightly. There was a silence before she continued herself and her tone was rather strict.  
  
"I don't care if you're seventeen or seventy. Merry is your cousin and he is staying here. I don't know what exactly has gone on between you two but there was once a time when you preferred him to us. You can't just turn round now and say you hate him after all the years he's given you. Don't you be so spiteful, Peregrin Took. I did not raise you as my own to be a selfish little boy."  
  
I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I knew where this was going. Pippin's "mother" was not his real one. Eglantine Banks was his real mother. Paladin had told him she'd left because she was unhappy with the life she had in the Smials, Pippin knew she'd left because she was unhappy with Paladin. I knew exactly what this would do to Pip. Seconds later my thoughts were correct.  
  
"Well you didn't raise me, did you? You weren't even around when Merry was born, let alone me! You came into my life and ruined everything. You stole my father, you made my sisters hate each other and me and now you're saying you've raised me as your own. I will never be your own. I would be so ashamed to have your blood in my vines. I just wish you were dead-because that's all you'll ever be to me!"  
  
Pippin was screaming at this point. I don't think he cared for anyone who may've heard him either. This was a pretty sensitive subject for him, but he could've just left it instead of making matters worse. I heard the sound of her striking him-hard-and not for the first time I would imagine, and then she left quickly, tears streaming down her face. I waited a few moments before going inside. Pippin was sat against the far wall, angry tears running down his face.  
  
"Alright, Pip." I said softly.  
  
"Jus' go away." He mumbled.  
  
I ignored him. He couldn't fight this on his own. He needed someone. I slowly walked over and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"What's caused all this?" I asked gently.  
  
He remained in his little ball of distaste and shook his head.  
  
"I said go away." He said, though more softly.  
  
I remained in front of him. I wanted him to know I'd be here for him. Deep down I knew he knew that. Deep down he was still my Pippin, but something had made him change. Something had made him want to be so disconnected and so distant from me, I'd had no choice but to let him be. It had gotten to the stage now that I couldn't let it continue. It had to stop.  
  
"Why don't you come and stay with me for a while?" I asked.  
  
Pippin glanced up. His green eyes still shimmered, but the tears had stopped. For a brief moment, he looked like the Pippin I remembered. Needy, familiar, loving. Not this pale-faced, thin tired looking Pippin that had become.  
  
"Pippin, I know you've been smoking. I know you've been drinking. Pippin, you know your not the right age to be-" Pippin shook his head.  
  
"I'm not, Merry. I just supply it. I don't do it." He answered.  
  
My eyes widened and I gasped in shock.  
  
"What? What do you mean? What have you got yourself involved in?" I asked.  
  
Pippin sat forward and toyed with the dust with his finger. He gave a soft sigh and then looked to me slowly.  
  
"They said they'd leave me alone if I got them that stuff. They used to chase me around and hit me and throw things at me. They said if I got them pipeweed and drink then they'd leave me alone." He said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"But they're not, are they? The more you supply, the more they'll want. Pippin, this has to stop. All of it. Why have you changed? Why don't you need me anymore?" My voice cracked a little.  
  
Pippin could detect how upset this was making me. He shrugged a little and stared at the ground. He had no answers. Perhaps he didn't even know why. There was an element to him that wanted to come back to me. That still needed me. But there was another part of him that was committed to proving weed and drink to these other Hobbits. This was not the way it was going to go. I was deadly certain that I would get my Pippin back. No matter what lengths I would have to go to in order to get him back. Pippin was only seventeen. There was still so much innocence in his eyes that it hurt me to see him doing this to himself. We'd arranged for him to stay at Brandyhall, much to both our mother's disgust. His "mother" was still intent on keeping him at home, saying he was her own and going out with his father leaving him all by himself. Paladin loved his son so much. He was a doting father, but he was lonely. Now he had Elissa he was regaining what he'd lost for so long. Eglantine had left when Pippin was thirteen. He'd seen her a lot before she decided to leave the Shire for good. That hurt Pippin more than anything, for she promised she'd never leave him. He'd stayed with us for a while, then, too.  
  
"Everything alright?" I asked, popping my head round the door.  
  
He turned to me suddenly, dropping a brown-wrapped object in surprise. I walked over and examined his hands. Brown dirt and weed essence was under his fingernails. I could smell the weed on him. Pippin had tried it once. I remember the day I caught him with his father's pipe. He'd abruptly been sick afterwards and vowed not to do it again. I knew once he discovered the different tastes and different ones available to him, he'd change his mind. Still, I didn't want hobbits thinking he was smoking at seventeen.  
  
"Pippin-" I started, my voice dropping.  
  
He scrambled to collect it all up and again and half-shook his head, half- murmured.  
  
"No, Merry, this is the last time. I promise. I'll take this and I'll tell them today. Merry, just one last time." Pippin promised.  
  
He was staggering over his words. He was nervous I could tell.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you? They wouldn't have to know. I'll hide like I did before."  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"I can't take that chance. Merry, sorry, but I must do this on my own." He replied.  
  
It was starting to get dark. I was worrying even more. I should've followed. I shouldn't have let him go alone. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I waited by the window longer and longer. I couldn't tell either ma or Da why I was so concerned. Neither of them knew what Pippin had been doing. Both were oblivious. Suddenly, I heard the door creek. I spun round. Pippin was stood there. He looked terrible. His chestnut curls sprang from all directions; his shirt was ripped and stained with blood. His face was bruised, mixed with blood, dirt and fair amount of cuts and scrapes. He stood there a few more moments, took in a little sigh and then abruptly collapsed into an exhausted heap on the ground.  
  
* Please let me know whether you think this is worth me continuing or not. This was a completely spontaneous moment of writing so I haven't actually planned this one out. Let me know what you think and whether you'd like me to write more. Thank you. ~ Highland-spring. 


	2. A moment of haste

NOTE: There is some reference in this part to adoption. Please do not take offence at this and please do not regard this as something I have not thought through. The first part of my story was purely spontaneous; this part however is more thought-out. Regarding the adoption: I do know what I'm talking about, so no flames, please. Thank you.  
  
Summers that have been.  
  
I went to Pippin in a dart of panic.  
  
"Pippin!" I was screaming his name and he wasn't responding.  
  
I knelt down beside him, sobbing-knowing I should've gone with him. I should've protected him. His breathing was so small and almost unbearably restrained that I thought that would be it. His face seemed to contort slightly as I knelt there holding him in my arms. Suddenly his eyes half- opened. He opened his mouth in a wordless motion. A few more moments passed and he opened his eyes fully: that green wash of innocence intoxicating my whole body.  
  
"Merry-" He started, in a painful whisper.  
  
I shushed him and stroked his hair. We stayed like that for a few moments. I was grateful that my parents had decided to go out tonight. Grateful they wouldn't question anything. Pippin shifted slightly and then attempted to pull himself up. I gently guided him, gently helped him to his feet. I kept my arm tightly round his shoulders as I helped him to his room. I stripped him of his shirt and gasped in shock at the amount of wounds that plastered his seemingly small body.  
  
"Pippin, what did they do to you?" I asked softly.  
  
Pippin stared at me for a moment. He seemed not to want to speak of it. He remained in consideration for a few moments, and then sighed softly.  
  
"They told me if I didn't get them more, I'd be sorry. Merry, I tried to tell them. I tried to speak, but they're all much bigger than I am. There were so many-" His voice was shrill and panicky.  
  
I went back to stroking his hair and soothing him with words of comfort. I could see his distress. He needed help. I didn't even know how these Hobbits were, let alone how big they were or how many.  
  
"It's alright Pippin. You won't need to do this anymore. I'm here now-I'll look after you." I promised.  
  
I was at the age to be that of a concerned brother-figure, but never a father figure. Pippin's next outburst surprised us both.  
  
"Adopt me." Pippin said assertively.  
  
I frowned. I looked at him for a moment or two before slowly shaking my head.  
  
"I can't." I answered.  
  
"Why not? Merry Frodo was adopted." Pippin responded.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I know, Pip, but that's because he lost both his parents. You've got your father. I know you don't like Elissa very much but she's there too. If it's really that bad, why don't you see if you can stay with Pearl for a bit?" I suggested.  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"I want to be in your family. I don't want to be a Took. I don't want to live in the Smials with Paladin and Elissa. I don't want to be a Thain. I want to be here with you." He answered.  
  
I sighed slightly. Ever since his mother had left, all I'd wanted to do was bring him here forever where I could protect him and keep him safe. Ever since his father found Elissa and spent more and more time out instead of in doing his documents or looking after Pippin, I wanted nothing more than Pippin to be one of us. It just couldn't happen. My father would not allow it. Not that he hated Pippin. He always looked to Pippin as a surrogate son, but adoption was just a step too far. Pippin had his own life. His own way mapped out. I shook my head again.  
  
"I'm sorry." I replied.  
  
Pippin rested his head back against the pillow and tightly closed his eyes. When he opened them again, wet tears drizzled down his cheeks. He nodded slightly. He'd seen sense and reason.  
  
"Me too." He said rather regrettably. 


	3. The pain of realisation

The pain of realisation.  
  
I stayed with Pippin all night. I'd dressed his wounds and found a new shirt for him. I'd managed to clean him up a bit, too, but I still needed to find an excuse for his face being so bruised up. I couldn't get his adoption comment out of my head. I couldn't just take him away from everything he'd ever known. I wanted to so, so much, but I couldn't. The only other thing I was mainly concerned about was the fact of him telling me about these other hobbits. He'd opened up to me substantially over the last few hours, but I knew it wouldn't be long until he delved back into that place where he felt nothing but alone. I needed him to know that he was anything but. His eyes opened. He frowned and remained looking up to the ceiling before glancing over to me.  
  
"Mer-" He started.  
  
I nodded and smiled gently.  
  
"Hullo, Pip." I answered.  
  
He smiled vaguely and then frowned again.  
  
"My whole body aches," He said softly.  
  
I moved over to him and smiled gently.  
  
"It'll pass. Today will be the worse day. Tomorrow it'll be better. It'll pass." I whispered.  
  
I helped to drink some hawthorn tea. He settled back down against the pillows and sighed softly. I remained sitting on the edge of the bed until my mother came in. She seemed to have gotten over her little judgement of Pippin being some evil Hobbit who disturbed everyone and everything. I think she'd even uttered the words sorry. Still she smiled gently as she walked over to us.  
  
"Pippin, sweetheart, I'm afraid I've got some bad news," She said softly.  
  
Pippin looked to me quickly before looking back to his Aunt.  
  
"Your father wants you back home. He's worried about you. Elissa will be here soon to collect you." She said.  
  
I could tell my mother was sad to see Pippin go. She knew how lost he felt after the separation from his mother. He needed a mother-figure. He needed someone with soft motherly compassion teaching him the ways of life with a gentle manner. Elissa certainly was not that.  
  
"Ma! He can't go back. Not yet." I protested.  
  
My mother sighed and nodded.  
  
"I know. I don't want you to go Pippin. I wish you could stay. What with Saradoc being away now for a few days I don't really have a place to say-"  
  
"Well Merry does. Whilst Uncle's away, Merry takes his place." Pippin suddenly promoted.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yes, Pippin's right. Its up to me." I said letting sense and reason be shadowed by spitefulness.  
  
Ma shook her head.  
  
"Its up to his parents. Not his closet friend and cousin." She replied softly.  
  
The moment the door opened Pippin tensed right up. I knew he was very nervous. Elissa smiled coldly at him-I noticed the way she looked at him. My mother offered her a drink. She refused and went straight to Pippin.  
  
"You've made us all very worried." She said.  
  
Pippin backed up, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Who do you mean by 'us'?" He questioned.  
  
"Your father and me." She answered a surprised mock-tone in her voice.  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"You don't give a damn about me, so there's no use lying." He replied.  
  
I went to stop Pippin. I knew he'd get worked up. I knew there'd be an argument. One that wasn't needed. My mother grabbed my arm.  
  
"Merry-he can't go back with her." She whispered.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's why I said I'd drop him off myself. Paladin knows that. I don't think Paladin even knows she's here. I think its all some sort of scheme she's playing." I remarked.  
  
Elissa grabbed Pippin's arm roughly. He winced under the tenderness that resurfaced. He was still very much fragile from the fight.  
  
"Stop being silly, now come on!" She said strictly.  
  
Pippin wriggled out of her grasp. He backed up a little further and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going back with you!" He cried.  
  
I walked over, my body shielding Pippin and looming in front of Elissa.  
  
"I'll bring him home when he's ready. I've already arranged it with Paladin- this has nothing to do with you." I replied.  
  
Elissa said nothing. One simple strike to my face were all the words she needed. I spun back that had been intensely strong. Whether it was because I wasn't expecting her to do it or maybe because she was quite a hefty Hobbit, but still it was enough to make my mother cry out-and cause an outburst with Pippin more so.  
  
"You leave Merry alone!" He shouted.  
  
His voice was shrill but commanding. Elissa glared at him. She then pulled him roughly by the hair and attempted to drag him towards the door. He was kicking and screaming all the way. He managed to squirm away from the second time and just as she reached out for him again he stumbled back, and as he fell, he accidentally booted her in the stomach. I knew he hadn't meant to do it-Pippin did not have a violent nature. He scrambled away and quickly darted behind me for coverage.  
  
Elissa held her stomach and was coiled over for a few moments. She reigned her breath back and looked up at us slowly.  
  
"You are on private property. You have no place here. Leave." My mother suddenly said.  
  
I'd never heard my mother speak in such a tone. And the look she gave Elissa was that of steel. Elissa obeyed. She knew there was nothing for her here.  
  
I turned to Pippin after watching her leave. He was sat with his back against the wall. Soft silent tears fell upon his cheeks. I knelt before him and cupped his face with my hands. He looked to me with such wholesome sadness and innocence that I knew he was so frightened and so distant from anything. I also knew he'd never felt such loss as confusion as he did then.  
  
"Pippin, shh," I said softly.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He asked, his voice tiny and trembling  
  
My hands left his face and embraced his shoulders as I pulled him towards me. He buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed frantically into the nape of my neck.  
  
"I'm so scared, Merry." He squeaked.  
  
I felt my mother come to us. I looked up and let out a silent gasp as tears fell upon her cheeks also. We both seemed to agree on the same thing. We both seemed to know that if this wasn't sorted out-if things didn't start getting back to how they used to be, the truth in it was that we were going to lose Pippin. 


	4. A small ray of hope

A small ray of hope.  
  
Pippin was healing. It had been just over a week since I'd brought him back. He was certainly on the mend. His bruises were healing and his confidence was growing. I was told to go to the market-we needed a few vegetables for tonight's dinner. I opened Pippin's door slightly and looked in. He was lent over writing something in an old brown note-book.  
  
"Pip?" I asked, stepping in.  
  
Surprised, he looked up, and then quickly closed the book.  
  
"What have you got there?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." He replied softly.  
  
I sat down on the bed and tilted my head slightly.  
  
"Oh, come on! I saw you writing. Show me what you've got!" I prompted in a teasing way.  
  
Pippin half-shook his head, but then seemed to have a change of heart.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh." He said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I promise I won't laugh." I replied.  
  
He nodded slightly and then paged through until he got to his latest entry. He handed me the book.  
  
"Its something I wrote for you. I wasn't going to let you know of it until after all of this is over. Anyway, you can read it now." He said gently.  
  
I let my eyes scan over what he'd written. It was beautiful. It was titled:  
  
Summer's that have been.  
  
In summers that have been, I can see a different green, A different shade among the glade, When you were there with me.  
  
I saw the clouds of wisp and fair, The light warm breeze upon your hair, A river so clear, a river so free, When you were standing there with me.  
  
A final day there is to last, Before the summer comes to pass, And there's so much that I have seen In the summers that have been.  
  
But still I'm here and I will see, The different shades, the different trees, And as this life and day elopes, You will always give me hope.  
  
You are always here with me. Forever yours-to my Merry.  
  
I felt myself well up. I didn't know Pippin had it in him to write something so -- elegant. This was Pippin! This was the hobbit who bustled through knocking things down in his path and dropping things and falling over things and being so utterly clumsy that it was hard to image any sort of elegance in any sense and form.  
  
"Pippin, it's wonderful." I said.  
  
He seemed to have watched me intently as I was reading. The relief in his eyes was apparent and he smiled widely. He seemed quite proud.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
He sounded like he hadn't been praised ever before. He seemed rather shocked to have someone appreciate his talents.  
  
I nodded. I gently closed the book and handed it back to him. I smiled softly and then gave out a brief sigh.  
  
"I have to go to the market. Do you want to come?"  
  
He nodded and tucked the book safely into his top drawer. He turned to me slightly and stopped.  
  
"What if, what if the others are there?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"They won't be. I told my father. You remember the descriptions I asked you of? My father took that into account. He promised to sort it out."  
  
Pippin nodded a little and then stood up.  
  
"Right. So what do you have to get?" He asked.  
  
I smiled slightly and headed towards the door.  
  
"Mushrooms!" I said rather loudly, as we both made our way outside.  
  
*This was yet another sudden burst of inspiration. My story is nearly completed-and I know I left that review saying I wasn't really sure of what to do next, but I've had a few ideas. I'll think them through over the weekend and then be sure to update next week. Thanks. ~Highland-spring. 


	5. Finding where you belong

For any new readers out there, Esmeralda (Merry's mother) is sister to Paladin (Pippin's father). There is going to be reference to these two characters quite a lot in this chapter, so I just wanted you to be clear!  
  
*This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews you left me with the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed this story-and I'm pretty proud-for a spontaneous piece of writing, I managed to write five whole chapters! Woohoo! Thanks again. ~Highland-Spring.  
  
Finding where you belong  
  
I'd taken Pippin to the market and all had gone well. We'd had no trouble from anyone. Pippin seemed a lot calmer and more confident but he did seem to stick by me a little more closely than usual. Still we managed to trade some vegetables for that evening's dinner and things seemed to be at last getting back to normal. Sitting round the table at dinner, my father was oddly quiet. Pippin didn't seem to notice anything different about him, but I noticed he seemed to be acting strangely towards my mother.  
  
"Is everything alright?" I asked.  
  
My mother smiled a little and nodded. I could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Da?" I questioned.  
  
My father swallowed his mouthful and sat forward a little.  
  
"Your mother went to see Paladin today." My father said softly.  
  
Pippin's fork clattered against his plate and he looked up in a sudden wave of panic.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
My mother smiled softly to him. She was trying to make him see sense. I shook my head and gave out a sigh. I knew she'd do this. She always had to get involved. I looked to Pippin.  
  
"I had to let him know, Pip." She answered.  
  
Pippin shook his head-he looked rather angry.  
  
"You didn't have to let him know anything! He doesn't know what Elissa is like with me, but I don't want him to know." He answered.  
  
"What, why?" Saradoc asked.  
  
"Because," Pippin answered, his voice dropping a little. "Because he's happy now. Happier than he's been for a long time."  
  
I gave a little sigh. This was why he was so hesitant on getting help. This was what had been shielding him for so long. He held far too much compassion than his father truly deserved he'd deliberately go out of his way to protect that.  
  
"And now he'll be sad again." Pippin concluded softly.  
  
My mother stood up and went round to him; she knelt down and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"I'm sorry. All I want is for you to be happy. I thought that if I went to see your father, he'd see how upset this is making you. See how much you and Elissa need to sort things out. I should've waited. I should've said something to you about it rather than just going off. Pippin, what can I do- how can I make it up to you?"  
  
Pippin looked at her thoughtfully for a while and then smiled a little.  
  
"It's alright, Aunt. You don't need to do anything. I'll go home tomorrow. I'll see what my Da is like. Actually, there is one thing," Pippin started.  
  
"Mmm?" She questioned.  
  
"Would you and Merry come with me? I don't want to go on my own."  
  
She nodded and leaned over to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Of course we will. Your Uncle would if he wasn't busy, but Merry and me will most certainly accompany you." She answered.  
  
We arrived at the Smials by late afternoon. Already the sun was sinking behind the rolling hills of Tookborough. The grass smelled sweet of summer and dewdrops, and the vast sky was smudged with pinkie-clouds and pale blue in the fading light. Pippin sighed as we walked up to the door. He stopped for a moment or two before knocking.  
  
"Can't you just go in?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It wouldn't feel right for me to just go inside. I'll wait." He answered.  
  
My mother was close to me. I could tell she was nervous. We waited a few more moments and the door finally opened. Paladin answered. He looked tired. In fact he didn't look too well at all.  
  
"Pippin!" He said, sounding strangely surprised.  
  
Pippin nodded and smiled lightly.  
  
"Hullo Da." He answered.  
  
We allowed them a few moments before he finally invited us in. The place was quiet. Too quiet for the Smilas. There was paper everywhere: all over the floor all over the worktops. Paladin sat down in the chair and sighed loudly.  
  
"She's gone, Son." He said after much anticipation.  
  
Pippin looked back to my mother before going to his father's side.  
  
"Why?" He asked softly.  
  
Paladin looked to Pippin for a few moments. It was as though they hadn't seen each other for a long, long time. It was as if they'd been away from each other and had only just been reunited.  
  
"What happened to you? Where did those bruises come from?" He asked.  
  
Pippin ran a hand along his cheek, the faded bruise still providing a painful sharp jolt upon the lightest touch.  
  
"I got into a spot of trouble. It's all right now. Merry helped me sort things out." Pippin explained.  
  
Paladin sat forward. He saw the other mark running along Pippin's collarbone.  
  
"Did she do that?" He asked.  
  
My mother and I both noticed the emphasis or "she" as he spoke of Elissa. Pippin shook his head.  
  
"No, just some Hobbit lads. Just some older Hobbit lads." He promised.  
  
Paladin looked to us suddenly.  
  
"You looked after Pippin for me? I can't believe I allowed this to happen again. When Eglantine left I promised this would never happen again. I vowed that it wouldn't. I'm so sorry to both of you. I'm especially sorry to you," Paladin said taking his eyes from us and looking to Pippin.  
  
Pippin swallowed hard and nodded slightly. He allowed his father to reach up and run his hand through his chestnut curls. Pippin finally relaxed. He let the barriers down. He stopped pretending. He stopped fighting. He collapsed into his father's arms and cried. He sobbed for the happiness he felt upon having his father back. Being told he was loved, being told he meant something. He sobbed for the reasons of having someone he could look up to. Someone who his own personality and looks reflected upon he felt he belonged again. He'd found his place back home. He'd found where he belonged.  
  
My mother smiled to me. I stepped back a bit. I felt my mother's arm drape lightly over my shoulder and I leant back against it.  
  
"Lets go and make a brew-give them a moment, eh?" She suggested.  
  
I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Pippin looked up to Paladin.  
  
"We'll be alright, won't we? I mean now Elissa's gone, we're going to be alright?" He questioned.  
  
Paladin nodded.  
  
"We'll be fine, son. We just don't mention her name again. We'll forget about her. We'll forget this ever happened. We'll take a trip-just you and me-and we'll start spending some quality time together. The way it should be." He promised.  
  
Pippin smiled widely and nodded. He hugged his father tightly before pulling away and standing up. My mother and I returned to see him grinning.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Da and me are going on a trip." He said.  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"You were twenty before you got to go on your first trip. I'm younger than you are." Pippin pointed out.  
  
"I'm cleverer than you are." I said lightly.  
  
"I'm more fun than you are," Pippin replied.  
  
"I'm better at making up excuses than you are." I said.  
  
This could go on. In fact it often did, but I couldn't seem to stop smiling. I hadn't seen Pippin this happy in so, so long. Things were back to normal. Elissa had gone Pippin and his father had found each other again and Pippin was smiling in the way he always used to. As he sat down with his father and began talking about where they'd go and what they'd see, all I could think about as I was watching them was the Summers that had Been.  
  
End. 


End file.
